All and Nothing
by gingercanary
Summary: Supercorp AU When your soulmate gets hurt flowers appear on your body in the shape and intensity of the wound.
1. Earth

When Kara had just arrived on earth, waking from her long sleep, she was covered in flowers. They bloomed from her knees, her elbow, and there was a small flower on her hip. She didn't understand, but the first person she saw on earth was Kal-El. Well, he said he was Kal-El, but he was all grown up. On this planet, he was known as superman. He didn't need her protection anymore, so Kara was left without a duty. Kal-El found her a family to grow up with, the Danvers. Kara liked the Danvers, especially her big sister, Alex. She was nice, but Kara still felt very different. Well, she did. Until she heard Alex's explanation about the flowers growing on her body.

"Everyone here on earth has a soulmate, the person you are supposed to be with in the future. When your soulmate gets hurt, flowers grow on your body in the place where they get their bruise or cut or wound. Like this one." Alex pointed at a cluster of daisies on her wrist.

"I think my soulmate sprained their wrist. As you can see, your soulmate must be a bit clumsy." Kara stared at the pretty flowers as a warm feeling spread through her body. Someone on this planet was here for her. Alex stared at the flowers, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, worried already.

"The flowers that grow on your body have meaning, mine are daisies. They stand for hope and innocence. But you're growing red poppies. They stand for comforting. Your soulmate is hurt, not just physically." Kara felt very anxious, but at least that meant she had a soulmate. Alex kept explaining.

"When the wounds heal but leave a scar, the flowers fade and look like tattoos. Do you know what tattoos are?" Kara didn't know, they weren't a thing back on Krypton, so she listened to Alex explain and looked at Alex's tattoos. She was impressed with these connections on earth, but this didn't mean she felt at home on earth. As she grew up, she watched the flowers on her body change their shape, size, and colour. At thirteen years old, the flowers were poppies. When she was 16, the flower had changed to Asters. Alex was the person she trusted most, so she was the person she asked.

"Hey, Alex, why do the flowers keep changing?" She asked, gesturing to the blooming on her elbows. Alex looked up from her calculus homework.

"The flowers are symbols. The ones you have now, Asters, they stand for patience. But it's up to you and your soulmate to figure out what the true meaning is, and how to use it in life." Alex watched as Kara sat down on her bed, rubbing her elbows.

"You do realise you don't have to worry about any of this yet, right? You're not even eighteen yet, you will have plenty of time to obsess over romance when we are out of high school." When Kara didn't stop looking so down, Alex lifted herself up. She wrapped an arm around Kara.

"What's got you so worried?" "My soulmate won't have any flowers on their skin, what if they start thinking they're alone?! I don't know how all of this looks on their end. I'm concerned that they won't try to find me because they think I don't exist..." Kara rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I'm sure they won't think you don't exist. As far as I've heard, there's no record of anyone ever not having a match on earth. Even if you're not from earth, you still count. And who knows, maybe they'll think you're extremely careful."

"Yeah... They might realise I'm indestructible." They both laughed, and Kara pushed the issue out of her they got older, most of Kara's flowers faded into tattoos. She did still get them, just a lot less and when she did there were more in the same place, therefore the wound was more serious. As her soulmate grew up, she seemed to get hurt pointedly. Alex's blooming was getting more severe at the age of 14, but faded quickly and the flowers became hyacinths. When Kara got to the age of 24, she started looking for her soulmate. She had some help, the flowers kept blooming in very obvious patterns. When Alex started a new job she could identify them. Gunshot. Bomb shrapnel. Multiple bruisings patterned like she was being shot while wearing a bulletproof vest. Kara grew more and more concerned, wondering about the possible jobs of her soulmate. eventually, she just gave up. No one should be able to get hurt like that. It was too worrying, dangerous. The dating culture that existed on Krypton was not there on Earth because of the way you can find your soulmate. However, a much crazier way of finding each other was invented. If you did think you had found them, well, you hurt yourself. On a spot that you can see. It is truly messed up to be honest, and some people are too desperate to be with their partner, they constantly get hurt. Not that everyone cared about love. Lots of Alex's friends liked to sleep around, make out with others and have other sorts of fun. They craved physical intimacy so much that they would settle for someone random, regardless of who they are and if they have anything in common. But these things would change as they got older. When Alex and Kara moved to Central City, and Kara started working for Cat Grant, she learnt about the media side of the concept. People would pay money to show their bruises or flowers online for a certain amount of time so that their soulmate could see it. It generally didn't work very well since you would have to have a completely unique scar to stand out, but everyone wanted to be loved. And capitalism will make money off of anything, love included. Cat Grant, Kara's boss, had made a habit out of commenting on Kara's flowers. She seemed quite interested in the odd injuries that Kara's soulmate kept acquiring.

"Now Kerrah, how is it possible that your soulmate keeps getting shot?" She'd say. If Kara knew she wouldn't still be alone, but she loved her job so she put up with the commentary. She was only happy that her soulmate hadn't been a media hit since she didn't have any flowers. But everything can change.


	2. Blank Canvas

Lena had always felt like an outsider, whether it was about being adopted, or her lack of flowers. Not that she never had them, she did! Right up to the age of 12 she had these pretty little violets on her knees and elbows. But then they disappeared, they never grew she asked her older brother, Lex, about it, he'd always tell her to worry less and just go play. Not that Lex was her actual brother. She was adopted when she was 5 years old and had always felt like her adoptive mother hadn't agreed with the deal. She acted cold and distant, even plain mean sometimes. But she had a family, and that was worth something. So, Lena was proud to call herself a Luthor. She did her best to bring her family honour, working hard in all of her classes, and trying to please everyone. When she was 15 years old, she met superman and her interest in astrophysics spiked. How was it possible for someone to have powers like superman? How could he not have these powers on his home planet? Superman was impressed by her curious questions, answering them to the best of his abilities. Sadly, his knowledge was limited because he had never studied the science behind his powers. After the fight that Lex had with superman, Lena lost contact with both of them. In fact, she lost contact with most people. On the streets and in school people would stop to yell at her. Sometimes they would even run after her to beat her up. So she did her best to be prepared for anything, wherever she went. She took MMA classes, studied the locations of all aggravated assault cases in the city to map her safest ways, and never mentioned her last name.

Not that the last thing had much effect, her family had been famous even before the big fight, so people recognised her wherever she went. There weren't many people that could see past her last name. In addition to the reaction her last name coaxed out of people, she was extremely intelligent. This caused her peers to be intimidated. To try and make some friends, she tutored many of her classmates in high school, but it only caused them to view her as a nerd. So she'd given up on making friends during her university studies, and when she took over her family's company she had forgotten what it felt like to be around people who genuinely liked her. Until her bodyguard started inviting her to activities. A little bit about her bodyguard. She is a badass Latina woman, and before she became Lena's bodyguard she was FBI. She loves to do dangerous things and pain is not something she's afraid of. So whenever Lena joined her on a trip, they'd both come home with at least a dozen bruises and often a gunshot or two. Lena didn't mind after the initial shock wore off, she enjoyed spending time with Diaz and would call her a friend if she didn't pay her to constantly be around her. The two women were as close as they could be, Lena spoke freely about everything to Diaz. Including her fear regarding her lack of flowers.

"I had flowers until I was 12! After that, they just disappeared. Everyone I asked about it told me to be patient and wait it out but I cannot help worrying. What if my soulmate is dead and I am to be alone forever?" Lena spoke, handing Diaz a cup of coffee.

"Highly doubtful. Hey, at least yours is not a haemophiliac. I'm so covered in flowers, everyone keeps thinking I tattooed them on. I'm sure your soulmate has a condition that causes them not to scar anymore. I'm sure that exists. Besides, you won't be alone forever. You have me." Diaz placed her hand on Lena's shoulder.

"You're kind, Rose. Remind me to get you an extra great Christmas present."

"I'll put it in your reminders. Now, shall we go up to the roof? The helicopter is ready for us to leave for the university." The women stepped into the helicopter, right before the pilot pulled out a gun.

"Oh come on! Not again." Lena exclaimed as Diaz pushed the pilot's hand right, causing the man to shoot Lena in her arm instead of her chest. With a quick move, Diaz pulled the man's arm over her knees and pushed down so hard it broke. Since the man had his seatbelt on, he didn't stand a chance and was tied up within minutes.

"Great, now I have to go to the hospital," Lena mumbled. She sat back in her chair as Diaz flew them there quickly, snapping at the crying pilot.

"You've never felt pain before? It's just a broken arm, mate. If you're a weenie you've gone into the wrong job field. Nevertheless, you will be fixed when we get to the hospital. I doubt you'll make it in jail with your arm like that." Diaz landed them on the hospital and helped Lena to the emergency room before dragging the pilot there too.

"You really should've seen this coming dummy. Even if I hadn't kicked your ass, Lena could have as well. I hope you live and learn. Or at least learn."


	3. Happiness

Kara was sitting on her sister's couch, judging her outfit options when the large hyacinth bloomed on her left bicep. She watched as it grew in the pattern she was used to seeing. "Alex, guess who got another bullet wound?" She shouted, rubbing her arm as she waited for Alex to appear in her next outfit. Alex walked in, her trusty black jeans and army green crop top on her body. She stepped in front of her full-length mirror, examining herself.

"Is it your soulmate again?" Kara nodded, before realising Alex wasn't looking at her.

"Yup. God, I have no clue how to find her. You're so lucky you found yours," Kara grumbled. Alex turned towards her little sister as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Relax! You have a better chance than most people. You have bullet wound flowers, and she has no flowers. It's super rare." Alex waited for Kara's ruling on the outfit.

"Too casual. You need a fancier outfit." Kara sent her sister back to the bedroom. "If there was some sort of technology that analysed the patterns and just matched everyone. That way everyone could be happy and we wouldn't have trouble!" She gestured to the empty room. "If that technology existed, your cousin and you would get picked out as superman and supergirl, and if there are any more aliens with the capabilities like yours they would be screwed as well." Kara rolled her eyes, but only because her sister couldn't see her. She knew Alex was right. She stood by her point anyway.

"You and your soulmate are one of the two duos that don't both have flowers. It's not like it's mission impossible." Alex spoke, walking out in a green skater dress.

"Yet somehow I can't find them. This is great, you should wear this. Where are you leaving your phone, gun, and wallet though?" She smiled, lifted her skirt slightly to show Kara the holster strapped to her leg.

"If I promise to help you, will you stop whining about it?" She offered, dropping the skirt again.

"Deal. Okay, go have fun!" Kara tried to wave Alex out of her apartment.

"Wow, wow. Hold on, this is my place. And I'm not wearing shoes yet," She spoke, holding her hands up.

"Uh, oh. Right sorry. I'll leave with you." She decided. Then she glanced at the outfit again.

"Converse high tops?"

They agreed on that, and Kara left her sister's apartment feeling slightly better. On one side, she helped Alex and Alex was going to help her. On the other side, she was not really any closer to her soulmate than she was before. She decided to drop by the DEO's head office, to visit J'onn. He always knew how to comfort her, the love of his life was no longer here. He did have a soulmate on earth. That soulmate left to return to Mars and lead the revolution against the White Martians. Which is her alien race. Nevertheless, they were soulmates and J'onn was in the longest long-distance relationship known on earth. This meant that both Kara and J'onn were a bit unhappy with their soulmate situations, given that neither one of them could reach them. Whenever she came into his office without being asked to, he knew what was going on.

"Hey miss Danvers," He spoke, glancing up from his clipboard when she knocked on his glass office door.

"Hey, J'onn." She didn't have to tell him what she was thinking about. He placed his work inside one of the desk drawers, locked it, then focused his attention on her.

"Kara, why are you still worried?" Kara sighed, leaning on the chair in front of her.

"Because everyone I know has a soulmate they know! I want that happiness, you know? That look in their eyes they have when they're gazing into each other's eyes.." She sighed, standing back up and crossing her arms.

"Kara, I know you are a bit of a romantic," J'onn started, a fatherly tone to his voice.

"But please remember to be realistic. You're still young, you still have time. And once you meet your soulmate, there is zero chance that you won't recognise her. Give it some time." He could see that he hadn't made much of a difference.

"Sit. Do you want something to drink?" He started his water boiler as Kara reluctantly sat down in the chair she was gripping.

"Uh... Okay." They exchanged a look, and Kara smiled carefully.

"Can I have hot chocolate?" She asked, making big hopeful eyes at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll get someone to bring you hot chocolate." He accepted her request.

Two minutes later, she was holding a large mug of hot cocoa like it was the middle of winter. "Kara, you are a lovely young woman. You will find your soulmate, and you'll be as happy as everyone else. But let's be realistic as well. Look at how busy you are, with your friends, your family... You have two jobs!" He lifted both his hands, palms upward.

"You're supergirl, Kara. And you're writing articles. You have a full life. Look at the great things you have." He wrapped his hands around his tea mug again, waiting for it to sink in.

"Oh.." Kara rubbed her forehead for a second, before looking at him again.

"You're right. You're right very often, to be fair. I should look at what I have." She sighed.

"I can't help but dream, though.."

"I understand that, Kara. You'll get them. I know you will." With that message, Kara left the office again. She flew over National City to clear her head, enjoying the view of the tall buildings and green parks. Slowly, a realisation occurred to her. She landed on the next skyscraper, then pulled out her phone, calling her sister.

After two rings, Alex picked up. "Hey Kara, is something wrong? You know that I'm occupied right now." Kara could hear Maggie's voice in the background, asking why she was calling.

"No no, nothing's wrong. I just had a realisation that might help you help me, with the soulmate thing." An audible sigh came from the other side of the line.

"Okay. What is it?" Kara gazed at the skyline, noting all the hospitals that existed in the city.

"Every time I get another bullet wound flower, we should check hospital records. I can ask Winn to get into the records!"

"Kara... If that's what you want to do to find your soulmate, I will get on that. But not now, okay?" resignation was strong in Alex's voice.

"Okay. Have fun on your date, text me when you get home." Kara hung up, her heart a little lighter as she sat down on the edge of the building. She'd get there. She'll meet them.


	4. Diaz

When they arrived at the hospital, Diaz took the lead. At first, she shut down the journalists waiting for Lena.

"Miss Luthor will not be speaking with you at this moment, she has been shot. Again." Her voice allowed no objections, and the journalists slowly dispersed. Diaz took the pilot downstairs. Lena had called ahead to make sure there was a police car to take the man away. Lena also promised the cops that she'd write up a full report as soon as she had visited a doctor. She would send them that, along with the camera footage as proof. The number of assassins and criminals Lena had handed over to the police was enough to allow her some flexibility. She even had a few cops she considered to be her friends. Well, they were definitely Camilla's the journalists had finally left, Lena stepped out of the helicopter as she applied pressure to her bleeding arm. Since she was used to the constant assassinations, she built up some immunity to the pain. Sadly, she was not immune to gunshot wounds. She walked straight to the surgical department, greeting the usual nurse.

"Hey Lisa, it's that time again." She held up her arm. Lisa, an elderly lady with silver curls and red reading glasses, gave her a pitiful smile.

"Hello miss Luthor. Though it is nice to see you, I do wish people would stop shooting you." Lisa spoke, typing on her computer to see if doctor Ricardo was in his office. Lena sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, I wish that too. Yet, I doubt that it's going to happen unless I get a better reputation." She tried to make sure her blood wouldn't get everywhere, but it was no use. It was already dripping down her arm and onto the floor.

"Take a seat, miss Luthor. I will let doctor Ricardo know what happened and get you a towel," Lisa spoke as she got up from her seat. Lena walked over to the row of blue chairs across from the desk. She pondered over her reputation, and any way of improving it. Her support of children's hospitals, and her changing the course of her company. Her working with the top scientists from around the world to reverse global warming. None of it had helped her reputation. Aside from the evil actions her brother had pulled off, and the crimes her adoptive mother committed, she had a clean record. Well, some people hated her for the advancements she made in science, but that was just jealousy.

"Here's your towel, the doctor will be here in a moment," Lisa said, handing Lena a red towel.

"Thank you." She wiped her right hand on the towel, then carefully placed it over the wound. She had long ago learnt that trying to please everyone was impossible, and stopped trying to be perfect. Now, she was just hoping to be accepted without being shot at.

"Welcome back, miss Luthor." Doctor Ricardo was standing in the doorframe of his office, his brown hair a bit of a mess. Lena smiled politely as she entered the office.

"Nice to see you again, doctor." She sat down on the operating bed as usual, and the doctor put on some clean gloves. He chuckled, before examining the wound.

"You too. Have you thought about my idea of wearing bulletproof clothing?" He asked, cutting the sleeve off of her stained blouse. It was her turn to laugh.

"Yes. Sadly I haven't figured out how to make those clothes comfortable, and stylish." She watched as he cleaned her arm with rubbing alcohol, clenching her right hand in pain.

"You're a smart woman, you can figure it out!" doctor Ricardo gave her a localised sedative and glued the wound shut. In the beginning, she'd get stitches. But as time went on they switched to glue, because of the frequency. She would have to come back every two weeks to get them removed. After the glue dried, he wrapped the arm in a bandage and gave her the standard talk.

"If anything weird happens, you know the drill by now. Be careful with your arm for a bit." Lena thanked the doctor, then left the office.

"Hey, Lena." Camilla was sitting on one of the chairs, her legs crossed.

"Hey, Camilla, ready to go?" The two women went back upstairs and Diaz flew them to the university, successfully this time. Lena was going to chat with the head of the physics department. This was to see if new PhD students could intern at her company. She was a crucial factor in the department, and not only because of the financial support she gave them. The addition they most enjoyed was the enormous boost she gave the female students, proving that you can be a woman in physics and you can still be yourself.

"So, what's your plan with the interns?" Camilla spoke as they walked to the head office, students glancing at them as they passed.

"I definitely want one,-" Camilla laughed."That sounds like you're buying a puppy. Sorry, continue." "Well I definitely want one so they can learn what it's like to work at a company like L-corp and how to make progress in the work field." "That's smart. Plus they can learn that they deserve respect and as much power as men." "Yeah, exactly." They came to the door and Lena knocked. The number of looks they received was rising rapidly. Camilla was enjoying it, a smirk on her lips. "I forgot how surprised students are when people show up dressed in fancier clothes." She watched as a short girl in sweatpants and a tank top tripped over her feet, staring at Camilla's suit jacket."We were like that too.." Lena smiled, nudging Camilla. "Besides, they're definitely looking at you. My blouse has gone to hell and came back ready for university." She gestured to her outfit.

"Hello girls, are you having fun watching my students?" A deep voice caused them to turn around, to the chubby, tall director of the department. They shook hands, before walking inside.

Lena had been there many times, which caused her to feel at home. She walked to the windowsill, looking around for details that had changed since her last visit.

"Did you kill the cactus already? Not that I'm against the spider plant." She briefly touched the leaves of a small potted plant. The director, mister Jackson sighed, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah... I gotta figure that out. Please, have a seat. I'll get you some drinks." Camilla sat down, but Lena kept walking around until mister Jackson came back to the office with three cups of coffee on his tray. After they all received their drinks, Jackson sat down in his leather chair. "So, let's get started on our agenda."


	5. Hack It

There were many choices that Kara could use to distract herself from the nagging pit in her stomach. It's not as if she didn't have many options, she was supergirl. She had friends. A family. After collecting her thoughts, sitting peacefully on that roof overlooking the skyline, she flew home.

When she stuck her key in the lock, she knew someone was in there. Someone had unlocked her door, either with tools or with one of the two spare keys. Kara used her X-ray vision, and let out a sharp breath when she saw Alex and Winn, standing around her dinner table. The tension went out of her muscles and she opened her door.

"You know, next time it might be smart to give me a heads up when you drop by," she spoke, closing the door behind her. Winn exchanged a glance with Alex, before walking towards Kara and giving her a quick hug.

"Well, it's nice to see you too." That brought a smile to Kara's lips.

"Yeah sorry Kara, but we figured it might be a nice surprise." Alex moved, pulling a brown paper bag out of her backpack.

"I brought doughnuts!" She offered, holding them out in front of her. Her sister smiled as she watched Kara's eyes crinkle, remembering the very first time the two of them had doughnuts together.

A few weeks after Kal-el had dropped Kara off with her family, it was spring break. Their mother had been working late every day, and it was clear that she was unable to take free days. Elisa had decided to soften the blow with doughnuts.

"What's that?" Kara had asked, curiously gazing at the circular shapes on the rainbow serving tray. Alex managed to set her disappointment aside for her odd, Kryptonian sibling.

"They're doughnuts. It's basically fried batter. Try one, I'm sure you'll like it."

Kara took a chocolate glazed doughnut in her small hands, carefully biting into it. Her eyes had sparkled with joy, and for the rest of the day, the siblings tried to make their own doughnuts.

".. legally do that." Alex came back to the moment and saw that Winn was showing Kara something on his laptop. She moved to the kitchen, plating the doughnuts, then offering the others something to drink.

"Yeah, coffee, please. Do you think J'onn would try to kill me if I used the DEO server to get into some hospital files?" Alex raised her eyebrows at Winn as she placed the doughnuts on the table.

"Yes. Then he would find technology to bring you back and kill you again." His face fell, but he knew she was right. He couldn't do that. "Yeah... I wish though, it would be a big help."

Kara's mood fell, and she grabbed a doughnut as she watched Winn's screen.

"You can do it, right?" She spoke, her mouth full. Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I know I can. But I do feel like we should wait until another gunshot flower appears. I can prepare the code so it won't take that long when the moment is here." Winn took his coffee, before scrambling to put it on the table. "Aah! That's hot!" He blew on his fingers with a pained expression. Kara laughed as he fixed her up with a grumpy glare.

"I know Kara's immune to heat, but how did you bring me that?!" Alex spread her hands, careful with the other mugs in her hands. "Genetic adaptation? Maybe it's just practice." She handed one to her sister.

"It's true, I've seen Eliza take so many items out of the oven without gloves growing up. And sticking her hand in pots," Kara added, watching her glasses steam up thanks to the tea in her hands.

Alex sat down across from the two of them, watching as Winn prepared his code, and Kara eagerly watched him work, not understanding a single command. It was nice to see her have hope again. She wondered if this would be a good time to tell Kara that she had not found her soulmate yet either. The dates she had gone on were just with people who enjoyed fooling around. There were some unwritten rules about it.

Those who participate in this dating system are people who want to find new friends and have some practice before they meet their soulmate. One thing that would definitely be a turn off for your mate, is being a terrible kisser. But if she told Kara all that, she would never hear the end of it. She knew Kara was a hopeless romantic. Which is why she left her in the dark.

"Before I save this code, are you absolutely sure you want to hack hospital files as a way of finding your soulmate?" Winn's fingers floated over the keyboard, his eyes showing concern as he waited for Kara's reply. She fiddled with her empty mug, her expression quite neutral.

"Yes. I want to meet them. It's important to me." Winn turned his head to Alex, a clear question on his face. With a quiet sigh, Alex nodded.

"This soulmate stuff is a way of making Kara feel like she belongs on earth. It's easier to believe when she has met her soulmate."

With a few extra clicks, Winn stored the code and the project was ready.

"It's saved." Winn shut his laptop and stored it in his bag. For a moment, they were all silent, contemplating the illegal actions they were prepared to take.

"Now that that's done, let's go do something fun," Kara spoke. An upbeat smile reappeared, and the glint in her eyes suggested that she had an activity in mind.

"Hold on little Danvers, what are you thinking?" The suspicion in Winn's voice caused her to giggle. She got up, putting the mugs in the dishwasher.

"Yeah, what's the thing we're about to do?" Alex asked, the same amount of caution in her words. She leaned on the kitchen counter, a slight tilt to her head.

"Oh relax! I just thought we could go play mini-golf! I heard about a new park opening up this week."

"And who better to test it out with than an IT-guy, and a government agent?"

"Hey! I'm more than just an IT-guy!" Winn grumpily replied to Alex. Kara smiled.

"Yeah, you're a great computer nerd overall. And yes, let's try out the mini-golf park with a team of-" She drummed her fingers on the counter as if she was announcing something special.

"Supergirl, the guy in the chair, and vice-director Danvers!" She spoke with so much enthusiasm that neither one could resist.

With their coats on, they walked to the minigolf place.

"We should add persuasion to the list of powers you have." Winn smiled at the sisters. Alex agreed wholeheartedly.

"You wouldn't believe how many times she manages to take the last dumpling when we order take-out."

Kara smiled, proud of her achievements.

"You always agree to give them to me though."

"Sometimes you threaten to laser me!" Winn laughed as they arrived at their destination.

"It's at times like this when I'm grateful I don't participate in the Danvers sisters take-out nights."

"Oh please, you're still missing out." With that statement, Alex stepped forward and asked for three mini-golf clubs.


	6. Decisions

After a lengthy discussion about the advantages and disadvantages of having interns, Lena and doctor Ricardo came to a decision. Her company would take three interns. One down in the lab, with doctor Berger, her lead environmental physicist. The second one would find her place in the theoretical area, pouring over books and creating new theories. She would stick with doctor Chén. The last one would shadow Lena herself, learning how she runs the company and observing how it is to be a businesswoman in the area of physics. They stood, shook hands, and they were off.

"Are you looking forward to having a nerdy shadow?" Camilla spoke, steadily keeping up with Lena's pace even though the woman was a few inches taller than her. And in heels. "Yeah, it'll be nice. Besides, I have you shadow me. Maybe you two can bond," She joked. Camilla paused at the top of the stairs, giving Lena a look of ridicule.

"You know I used to be FBI, right? Nowhere in my education have I ever been a physicist." They held their eye contact in complete seriousness for three full seconds, before bursting into laughter.

Every time Lena stepped into her office, she felt humbled. Growing up, her life was filled with luxury. But only after she was adopted. This made sure she knew that everything she had was a blessing and not anything to take lightly. She walked around the room, her fingers barely brushing the white wall until she came to the large painting of the National City skyline.

"I'm gonna ask for a drink, do you need anything?" Camilla had draped herself over her favourite chair and was holding a finger next to the intercom. "Uh, yeah. Glass of water, please." Lena moved on, sitting down at her desk and logging into her computer.

She started drafting two emails, hearing Camilla order in the background. Both doctor Berger and doctor Chén had expressed interest in mentoring in the past, though that was back when the company was run by her adoptive mother. Back when many employees were afraid of their boss.

She did her best to write a kind email. Anything to make sure they wouldn't feel pressured to accept their possible mentees.

Exactly a month later, the three students were standing in line at her desk. Lena and doctor Ricardo had put in many hours, selecting the correct ones, making sure they would be the best fit. Not just for the company, but for their mentors as well.

The three newbies stood patiently, though they cast occasional nervous glances at Diaz, who was staring straight at them, with her arms crossed. Sometimes Lena thought Camilla was paranoid. Then she would be attacked, and she would be grateful for the paranoia. Now, Lena nudged her friend and gave her a look. With a sigh, Diaz sat down in her chair, on the edge of her seat. Nothing would stop her if one of these nerds attempted to hurt Lena.

"Welcome, to Luthor corp," Lena said, clasping her hands together as she stepped to face the girls.

"The name is under construction. You three have been chosen with careful consideration for both your goals and your skills as a future physicist. If all went according to plan, you girls know your place." They nodded, not taking their eyes off the woman in front of them. When Camilla buzzed the intercom, they turned around rapidly. She couldn't help but smirk at the wild eyes. God, whichever kid was Lena's was going to be in for one hell of a ride. Doctor Berger and Chén walked into the room, taking their place next to their boss.

"Miss Frost," Lena addressed the tall, curly-haired girl who definitely did not deserve a last name like 'Frost.'

"You will work alongside doctor Chén here," She gestured to the short woman at her right.

"In my theoretical department, but of course you already know that. Miss Robinson, you'll join doctor Berger in the lab." Her eyes quickly slid over to her own mentee.

"Miss Marquez, you will be my extra shadow for the next three months." She took the time to study her prodigy. The long, straight brown hair fell to her shoulders, dark green eyes almost hidden by her long lashes. She had a small scar on the edge of her left eye socket, white contrasting against the tan skin. She gave Lena a careful smile, and watched as the others shook hands with their mentors, then followed them as they left the room.

"As my extra shadow, I'll have to introduce you to my main shadow," Lena joked, waving Diaz over. Camilla stood taller than Marquez, and it showed by the set of her jaw.

"What's up Marquez, I'm Diaz." Camilla gave the girl a quick nod.

"Oh come on Camilla." Lena rolled her eyes. "This is my bodyguard, Camilla Diaz. She is ex-FBI-"

"And the rest of my backstory requires a security clearance," Camilla stated. Some apprehension showed in the green eyes, but she quickly shook it off.

"Okay, nice to meet you," she extended a hand towards Diaz. A brave gesture. Diaz opened up slightly, shaking her hand.

"I'm Reyna Marquez. Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together." Her voice was steady and warm. When her hand fell to her side again, a small yellow flower bloomed on her hand. When she noticed it, she mumbled: "Oh come on Robin, you promised you'd be more careful."

Lena raised her eyebrows.

"You know your soulmate already? And please, have a seat." She sat down on her own desk chair, as Camilla moved back to her own. Reyna absent-mindedly rubbed the flower as she took her seat next to Lena.

"Yeah, I met him when we were in middle school together. It's kind of tough not to realise when he tackles you during a game of American football and flowers spread over his body as bruises spread over mine." She was silent for a moment, eyeing Lena's bare skin.

"Your soulmate seems to be quite careful. Do you know him?" From her chair, Camilla raised an eyebrow.

"No I don't," She admitted.

"Which is why I also don't know if it's a guy or not. Here, I'll show you how I work." She dove into a detailed explanation of her schedule. In the back of her mind, the knowledge that Marquez had her soulmate nagged at her. A mean little voice told her it wasn't fair. She pushed it aside. Everyone met their soulmates at different times. Camilla didn't know hers. Why should she be worried? Besides, how would she ever find her soulmate? There is no way to scan for people that were never injured.

Camilla held her open laptop on her knees, reading a lengthy message in the FBI's social platform. As much as she enjoyed spending time with Lena, she missed her old job sometimes. Busting down doors and investigating potential threats. After the last mission she had lead, Camilla didn't feel she was up for the job anymore. It ended well, everything went according to plan, that hadn't been the problem. The mental stress it had given her felt so heavy she needed a break. That had been three years ago. Even now, she was afraid to start again, and that was a hard enough thing to admit for her.


	7. Possibilities

Comfort was not something Camilla had taken lightly. From her clothing choices, this was an obvious statement. Her old job, with the FBI; it became strenuous and truly scary when she was obliged to take the lead. The higher-ups expected her to have a fear of leading her team. Every single member under her care knew that was not the problem. No, it was the fact that whatever happened to them was on her conscience. Empathy was her downfall if you could call it a downfall. As part of her job, she had to be able to make lawful decisions. And if she could not sacrifice the safety of her companions for the greater good, she was not cut out to be in this role.

Camilla stared at her laptop screen, eyes glazed over, ears tuned out. All the physics ramble around her used to flood her brain. The first couple of months, she spent her free time looking up words in the dictionary, trying to understand what on earth was going on. Especially, if any of it could be a danger. Newsflash, this was a billion-dollar company. Many of the creations were dangerous, and Camilla did not understand most of them.

Something tugged her out of the intricate foldings that were her mind. She twitched, her eyes back in focus, sliding from side to side as her muscles tensed. No immediate danger. Then what had it been?

"Hey, Diaz? Are you here?" Lena grabbed her attention.

"Hmm? Sorry, I got distracted." She rubbed her temple, shifting into a more upright position. Reyna watched her with a sort of innocence that hadn't existed in the building for a while now. Like she'd never seen someone attack Lena before, so she couldn't understand why Diaz was there in the first place. Poor kid, Diaz thought. That idea would not last long.

"What's up?"

"I was thinking we should show her around my personal lab. You don't have to join us, you can just stand guard outside the door if you would prefer that." Camilla closed her laptop and stood up.

"If you want to ditch your security you're going to have to work harder. Let's go."

Lena leads Reyna and Camilla to the entrance of her personal lab. Not the entrance she technically used, that door would stay hidden. At least until she felt that she could trust Reyna. It stung that she had to think of her prodigy in this way, but she had learnt from her mistakes. She stood still in front of the two-way mirror in her hallway, placing her left hand on the invisible scanner. A small corner flashed green and the iris scanner appeared out of the latch in the ceiling.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Reyna stared in awe.

"Thank you," Lena spoke as Camilla placed her hand in the scanner.

"For now we will have to log you in as a guest, the scanner can only receive new entries from inside one of my laboratories." Camilla leant into the iris scanner as Lena waited for Reyna to figure out the logic behind her statement. This internship would be full of puzzles.

"Oh, that way no one can be logged in without being confirmed as an ally. I'm guessing the only person who can add new scans is you?"

"And miss Diaz." Lena could see a flicker of surprise in Reyna's eyes. The obvious faith Lena had in her guard was something that couldn't be picked up within twenty minutes. Lena helped Reyna log in as a guest, and then the wall swung back.

"Welcome to my private lab."

Kara was never the most patient person. Part of that was her upbringing, and part of it was in her DNA. After 24 hours, she had texted Winn. Once. She knew that Winn knew nothing more than she did. There were no new flowers on her skin. Sometimes she wished that she wasn't such a sucker for romance.

"Earth to Supergirl." Alex's voice cut through her thoughts and returned her to the army site. General Lane called the DEO so he could get her to test the new military robot. This was a stupid reason to call on Supergirl, but director Henshaw didn't have the legal power to reject his demands. Alex even tried to go over Lane's head. He never found out, but it was a great story to laugh about later. So since the DEO couldn't do anything, she was ready to kick some robotic ass.

Camilla was pouring Lena a glass of wine. They had just finished their first day with a bunch of interns around, and they were hanging out in Lena's apartment.

"Camilla, what happened that got you so distracted today? And before you start, I know you. I wasn't born yesterday." Lena shifted on her couch so Camilla could sit.

"My last mission with the feds was three years ago. Exactly three years ago, today. I was just catching up with some old friends and I got stuck in my memories. That was all, I'm fine." Lena raised her eyebrows.

"I'm fine!" Camilla clinked her glass against Lena's, signalling that she wanted a subject change.

"How's the search for your soulmate going?"

"I'm one of the smartest women in the world." Lena gestured with her free hand.

"And I got nothing. There is absolutely no way I can scan the city for people who don't get hurt. It's ridiculous and I don't know what to do. How's your soulmate?" Camilla twisted her feet, cracking the joints before answering the question.

"He's fine. For now, at least. His haemophilia stops him from living life the way he wants to live, and I know she's unhappy. Not that he's unhappy with me, but with his limitations." She took a sip of her wine.

"I've tried to develop a solution for his haemophilia. Unfortunately, I am not a doctor, except for physics and chemistry. For this, I'd need a molecular biologist."

"Relax, Lena. I know this isn't your thing, I'm not asking you to try and fix it. I'm glad I can talk to you about it. Besides, more people are struggling with haemophilia, and I am sure they can live a happy life." They settled into a comfortable silence until the TV that was on mute caught Lena's eye.

"Well, it seems that Supergirl has gotten into some trouble." With that, she turned the volume up and they focused on the screen.

"What kind of idiot creates a robot that goes off by itself?!" Alex shouted as the team was scouring the city cameras. Anything that could locate it.

"Agent Danvers, please." Director Henshaw moved toward her so he could continue at a lower volume.

"I understand why you're angry but you cannot show this much of it now. We do not want to be at odds with the military." Alex crossed her arms and turned to Kara. Kara herself was taken aback by the way that the robot had just taken off. For a piece of technology that was created by the military, it gave up fast. She pushed the issue out of her mind. All she could do was capture the robot when it was seen again, and protect everyone from it.


	8. Vulnerability

If Alex hadn't helped Kara defeat the military robot and its creator, she never would have believed what happened. She shifted her weight from foot to foot in a restless horror as she stared at Kara. The rays of the yellow sun should have restored her to full power by now. Alex picked up a needle and gently poked Kara in the forearm.

"Ow! Stop doing that." Kara pushed herself in a sitting position and watched Alex pace back and forth between her and the medical supplies. Alex ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"I don't understand how this could have happened!" She turned around to look at her sister.

"Even worse, I don't know how to fix it."

"Alex, you may be a doctor, but you haven't learnt anything about alien biology. It's not your fault." Kara hopped off the examination table and rubbed her forehead.

"Supergirl is right," J'onn entered the room.

"It's not your fault, Alex. We don't know enough about this. I spoke with Allura, according to her your powers will return with time. Don't worry. And in the meantime, you should enjoy being human, even if it's only for a day."

Alex pulled Kara aside. It was better to keep their search for Kara's soulmate a secret from J'onn, since he would not approve of their methods.

"This is your chance to help your soulmate. I'm not saying you should get hurt on purpose but I do think this could be a good thing." After a short moment of silence, Kara nodded.

"I understand what you mean." Then she received four texts from her boss, all of them asking for completely different things.

"Shoot, I have to go." She quickly hugged her sister.

"But you're telling me about your date later, okay?" Before Alex could answer, she was gone.

Lena had barely turned on the burner in her private laboratory to show Reyna a simple experiment when she felt a prickly feeling covering her right arm. She glanced down. Small daisies started forming all over her forearm. She staggered back as she removed her protective goggles, in case her eyes were tricking her.

"Camilla?!" Lena's voice shook. Diaz was at her side in an instant.

"What's up -oh. Wow." She touched her fingertips to her lower lip, before realising that someone was staring at them. Reyna stood next to the burner looking like she was lost.

"Sorry. Lena hasn't seen any flowers appear since before she was a teenager. This, happening now," She waved at Lena's daisies. "It's like a miracle."

"Oh. I didn't know that. That's strange." Lena barely registered a word. At this point, Camilla took it upon herself to stop the situation from getting even more awkward. She moved to Reyna and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you should go now. I promise that it's nothing personal, I merely have to help her come to terms with this." Reyna nodded, turned the burner off, and left the laboratory.

"Lena!" Camilla snapped her fingers in front of Lena's eyes to get her out of her trance.

"Yes, sorry?" She blinked a few times, readjusting to the laboratory.

"Where'd Reyna go?"

"I sent her home," Camilla sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I figured you would want to find your soulmate. Or at least talk about this with me."

"First you get sick, now you hurt your arm. Are you usually clumsy or does your immune system affect that too?" James asked as he helped her up.

Kara hated, no, she despised feeling helpless. This morning, she had caught a cold. For the first time since she landed on earth. Miss Grant attempted to send her home, but the earthquake stopped her. As she left the building with everyone else, she saw James. When she sneezed, he knew what happened.

"I don't know. I want my powers back." They both watched as Maxwell Lord, the insufferable ass, spoke to the cameras.

"Look, Supergirl is not coming. We have to help each other." Kara tensed her muscles, and it immediately sent shocks of pain through her right forearm.

"Don't listen to him, Kara."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?! I can't do anything right now." She sighed as she took a few steps on the sidewalk. James tilted his head.

"Just stay here, I'm going to get you a sling for your arm." Kara watched him walk to the nearest first aid place. If this was how humans always felt… After checking her phone for the fifth time, she moved to the bench behind Maxwell. She couldn't reach Alex, and it was starting to worry her. All she'd gotten was a text, which told her the DEO was on lockdown. She absent-mindedly rubbed her arm as she stared at the cameras.

"Lena, look!" After the flowers appeared, Camilla and Lena started their research, checking to see if anyone had checked into a hospital with a broken arm. All the news channels were playing in the background. That's the advantage of owning a lot of screens. Lena glanced up from her screen to see where Camilla was pointing toward. Behind her competition, Maxwell Lord, a blonde woman was sitting on a bench as she clutched her arm in pain. Lena stood up from behind her desk and moved closer to the screen. As she did, famous photographer Jimmy Olsen showed up on the screen. He walked to the blonde woman, showing her the blue sling that dangled from his hand. The silence in her office was deafening. She felt her heartbeat in every inch of her body.

James showed up with a sling after a few minutes.

"How do you feel now?" He kneeled down in front of her as she removed her cardigan to move the sling over her head.

"Still helpless." She let pushed her hair away from her shoulders, allowing James to help her into the sling. When she did, the large hyacinth on her collarbone caught James' eye.

"Wow, that one is big. You're right, your soulmate does get hurt a lot."

"Yeah, I know. Do you have any suggestions on what to do? I can't keep sitting around." She stood up, moving the strap of her sling so it was no longer digging into the hyacinth. After another glance at Maxwell and the cameras, she turned to James.

"Riots are starting to break out," she nodded towards a nearby shop, where windows were being smashed. "I have a plan, come with me."


	9. Struggle

Lena slammed her right hand onto her keyboard, letting out an angry sigh. Camilla pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning against and stepped behind Lena's chair.

"Lena," she spoke in a stern tone, placing a hand on the back of her chair.

"You have many skills, but hacking is not one of them." Lena stopped typing and leaned back.

"I know. But now that I know she exists, I cannot wait any longer." Camilla turned Lena's chair around so she could look her in the eyes.

"Listen, we can call one of my friends. Remember Brianna? She's a world-class hacker. I can send her a message. But you have to be patient."

"Fine. Ask her, quickly please." Camilla moved to her laptop and Lena went to her balcony so she could see over the city. The wrecks they showed on the tv were only snippets of the real thing. Everywhere she looked, she could see smoke rising from the streets. Cars drove off the road, sirens everywhere.

"Are you sure about this, Supergirl?" James spoke as she entered the shop. She didn't speak but nodded ever so slightly. Kara barely heard what she was saying to the robbers, all she could hear was her heart. It beat against her chest as she watched the robbers raise their guns to her chest. She spoke again, hoping to Rao that they wouldn't pull the trigger. One bullet and it would be over. She held out her hand, keeping her broken arm by her side. As the robbers handed her the gun, the pounding in her chest subsided, finally letting her listen to the world around her. She managed to do it. She stopped a robbery without her powers, and without getting hurt.

"That picture is amazing," Kara spoke when James showed her the camera. They were back at CatCo so he could put the image online.

"Let's just hope it shuts Maxwell Lord up." Kara looked out the window and saw the billionaire ass standing in front of twelve cameras. He was gesturing wildly and almost hit a pedestrian in the face. Kara set her jaw. That man was despicable.

"He's not even helping anyone. He keeps shouting that Supergirl is not here and that the people have to take care of each other but all he's doing is promoting himself." James inserted the SD-card into his laptop and opened the files.

"Well, now we are going to promote Supergirl. And prove him wrong." He opened the picture and uploaded it to the CatCo site.

As James returned his SD-card to the correct location, Kara tried calling Alex again.

"The person you are trying to reach is unavailable-" She pushed the red button and squeezed her phone in frustration. Something she could never do if she had her powers. Alex can take care of herself, Kara knew that. But she would definitely prefer to be with Alex. Just in case, something went wrong.

Camilla received a message from Brianna just five minutes later.

"Hey Camilla, I'd love to help you but I'm currently wrapped up in a complicated case. I can send you a friend instead? She's no professional, more of a hobby hacker, but I promise that she's good. And don't worry, I performed a background check when I met her. She will not be a threat to miss Luthor.

Let's catch up soon, once I'm done with this case!" Camilla called out to Lena so she would come inside. She had to reset her mind for a second, keeping her poker face. Lena had let her hair down and it was clear that she was struggling to keep her professional control.

"So I sent Brianna a message," Camilla spoke, turning her laptop so Lena could read it.

"Okay. Tell her to send us her friend. All I want is to find her and fast. I'm going back out, join me when you're done." Lena sighed.

"Maybe we can help out on the streets." Camilla watched as her boss made a brave attempt to pull herself together. They had been together for three years now, and Camilla had only seen Lena like this a handful of times. Camilla sighed, running her hands through her curls. She could protect Lena physically, but she could not protect her mind. After a glance at the balcony, she turned her attention back to her laptop. It was time to get them a tech nerd.

Kara had never felt so much fear in her life. The adrenaline was flying through her body, heightening with every second that she watched James fall. Fall to his death. She could not let this happen. Like before, every sound faded away, every sensation fell to the background. At that moment, she didn't care what would happen if things ended badly, no. She dove after James, and they never hit the ground. When she realised that her powers were back, the first thing she did was change. No matter what, Kara knew she couldn't be flying around as Kara.

"You're back," James whispered, his voice still trembling from his fall down the elevator shaft. Kara looked at her perfectly mended arm and breathed through her nose.

"And I'm healed. I'll see you later, I have to go save the others upstairs." And with that, she flew back up.

Lena rarely felt helpless, her upbringing made sure of that. However, attempting to find her soulmate, now that she knew her soulmate did exist, that made her feel lost. She let her eyes unfocus. Everything around her felt unreal. She couldn't comprehend her feelings. At that moment, she let her guard down. The attack was perfectly timed, with her bodyguard inside, and Lena completely lost in her world. She never saw the rocket coming.

Camilla was clicking the send button on her message when it happened. Her reflexes kicked in and she looked up from her screen, straight at the rocket that sailed through the windows and toward her. All she could do was duck. When she lay on the floor, her sight slowed and she saw the rocket explode into a million small fragments, raining over her. Many of them pierced her torso, arms and legs. She didn't care. The heat from the explosion torched her skin. She didn't care. Her mind was occupied, filled with regret. Lena. Lena was on the balcony. Lena got hurt. Camilla failed her boss, she failed her friend.

"Hey, great job out there today," Captain Waters told Maggie when they changed out of their uniforms.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm just glad this power outage is over, I doubt that we would have been able to keep the peace much longer."

"You're right, we could have had to call in reinforcements. And you know how I feel about those." Captain Waters rolled her eyes and shouldered her bag.

"See you tomorrow, Sawyer. Eight AM, sharp."

"I'll be there!" Maggie shouted after her captain. Then she took her phone back out of her locker and checked her notifications. Brianna texted her.

"Hey girl, would you be willing to help one of my friends? She's Lena Luthor's bodyguard. They need some hacking done, but I'm on a special case. Please? I'll buy you a beer." Maggie smiled and raised an eyebrow as she typed her response.

"Make it two beers and you've got a deal."


	10. Aftermath

"Alex?! Alex, are you okay?!" Kara's panicked voice burst forth from her earbuds.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine now please stop yelling before I go deaf," she spoke into her mic, tugging an earbud from her right ear. The power outage had drained her mentally and physically, but she knew she could count on J'onn.

"How are you though, how is everyone there? I haven't heard anything since lockdown began." She listened as Kara filled her in on everything she had missed. She was glad that Kara had her powers back, but the way she activated them was horrifying to Alex.

"You could've died!" It was Kara's turn to complain about the yelling, but Alex didn't care. Supergirl should be able to withstand some shouting. When they both calmed down, Kara asked if they could have a sister's night. The exhaustion in Alex's limbs whined but she agreed to it anyway. After the disaster of a day they had both gone through, the Danvers sisters deserved a treat.

"I'm here, I brought pizza!" Alex shouted as she knocked on Kara's door. Kara let her in, her hair still dripping from her shower.

"Hey, um, quick but very important question," Kara muttered, closing the door behind Alex.

"Yes?"

"What would it look like if your soulmate died?" Alex dropped the pizza on the dinner table and turned around.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Kara pulled her hair away from her face so Alex could see the flowers inked on the hairline of her forehead, spreading over her right cheekbone. She lifted up her sweater, revealing millions of small hyacinths.

"Oh wow, Kara…" Alex traced the flowers with her fingertips, before realising what Kara had asked her.

"Your soulmate is not dead," Alex stated. Kara raised an eyebrow as she dropped the hem of her sweater.

"Well, what would it look like if they were dead?" She asked when Alex did not elaborate. Alex moved to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of alien alcohol. They had some for evenings like these.

"If your soulmate is dead, the flowers will be wilted and grey. These are very bright blue and clearly still blooming." She paused, pouring Kara a glass of whatever the concoction was. She didn't know, she couldn't drink it.

"They've clearly been hit hard by the earthquake, but they are still alive." She pushed the glass toward Kara, then swapped the alien alcohol for a bottle of red wine.

"So this isn't as much of a disaster as it looks to be?" She sipped her drink, then coughed as it burned.

"Wow, I forgot how strong this stuff is." Alex smiled at her, remembering the first time Kara had some alcohol work on her.

"No, whoever they are, they are still alive. And you should be happy that you are too, after the day you've had. Go, sit! I'll be right there." Alex pushed Kara to the couch as she felt her phone buzz. She had a message from J'onn.

"Your medical skills have been requested by someone with a lot of power in the city. Can I assume you will be of service?" She placed her wine on the counter so she could text him back.

"As long as it is someone you would trust, J'onn." She had put her faith in him. She knew he could make the right choice since he could be objective in these matters.

Camilla focused on the steady beeping sound. It was the first sense to come back in. After the many times she ended up in hospital after an FBI mission, she knew how to handle it. She counted to 60, keeping her mind trained on the sound of the hospital machines next to her bed. Then she started taking steps backwards through her memories. What was the last thing she remembered? A vague image started to form in her mind, but as it did, her head started to throb. She immediately let go of the memory, slipping it back into the whirlpool of thoughts. Okay, not the last thing. Camilla tried to reach for the memory before that. She was sending an e-mail. It was for Lena, they needed a hacker. Why did they need a hacker? Camilla stretched her fingers one by one. They needed a hacker to find Lena's soulmate. She wriggled her toes. Lena's soulmate had been on TV, in the background. She took a deep breath. What caused her to end up in the hospital? The memory forced its way into her thought process. A rocket. Someone shot a rocket at Lena. She had not been fast enough. Not fast enough to save Lena, only herself. Camilla tucked the guilt away in a corner of her mind, knowing that, at that moment, it would only cause pain.

She opened her eyes and looked around her hospital room. A section of the room was hidden away, behind a curtain. At least she wasn't alone. After finding a remote attached to her bed, she located the "nurse" button and pushed it. This wasn't her first time waking up like this.

A young man came running in, clutching a clipboard to his chest.

"Oh I'm glad you're awake," he spoke. Camilla suppressed a smile. What a dork.

"I'm glad I'm awake too. What's your name?"

"Oh, right. I'm Josh. How do you feel?" Camilla stretched all her muscles, checking for possible tears or other problems. She located three cracked ribs, a broken wrist, and many large bruises.

"For the size of the damage, I feel pretty okay." She glanced down at her arms. Her wrist was encased in blue plaster, and there were many cuts on her upper arms. She did not peek under her blankets. Her legs felt like they had been run over by a steamroller.

"Josh I need to know something," she spoke. His eyes lit up. God, what a youngster, Camilla thought.

"Is Lena Luthor here?" She watched sharply for any hints of emotion.

"Oh. Yes, she is, miss Diaz. But I must warn you that you should not see her right now. I do not think it will be good for your state." Camilla raised her eyebrows.

"If you do not tell me where she is, it won't be very good for your state." She then realised she was threatening a hospital employee and flashed him a smile.

"Please. I am her bodyguard." Josh softened at her words and brought the clipboard up to his chest.

"Miss Luthor is alive. She is in a medically induced coma. I urge you not to ask further questions until you have had your check-up." Josh checked his clipboard.

"She can be here in five minutes. When she shows up, ask her all the questions you want to ask. If you ask them now I'll be responsible for a change in heart rate, and blood pressure." With that, he left to get her a glass of water. Camilla glanced at the various wires connected to her body and sighed. There was no way she could get out of the bed without ripping at least one out. As convenient as it looks in movies, she knew it would be a terrible choice. So she did what she had to. She stayed put.


	11. Heads Up

listen. This site is too much of a struggle to keep uploading on so here is my AO3, and my wattpad. I'm sorry. The place I post most is AO3.

/users/gingercanary/works

user/canarysirens


End file.
